


Then Versus Now

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Domestic, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Annie reflects on her past lives and discusses the new responsibilities in this new one.





	Then Versus Now

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Being Human' nor am I profiting from this.

Annie sits with her hands folded in her lap. Mitchell is humming under his breath as he picks up clothes and chucks them into the laundry bin. 

“Mum saved laundry for nap time and weekends,” she says quietly. “I tried helping her once. I was banned from helping with the laundry after that.”

Owen tossed her clothing to make room for the orange slag. What little he didn't toss was taken by her parents and sisters. 

Mitchell flops down onto the bed and curls his fingers around her knee. “I have no objections to how you do the laundry.” 

“You have no objections because otherwise it would never be done.”


End file.
